As indicated above, the MN gene and protein are known by a number of alternative names, which names are used herein interchangeably. The MN protein was found to bind zinc and have carbonic anhydrase (CA) activity and is now considered to be the ninth carbonic anhydrase isoenzyme—MN/CA IX or CA IX [Opavsky et al. 1996]. According to the carbonic anhydrase nomenclature, human CA isoenzymes are written in capital roman letters and numbers, while their genes are written in italic letters and arabic numbers. Alternatively, “MN” is used herein to refer either to carbonic anhydrase isoenzyme IX (CA IX) proteins/polypeptides, or carbonic anhydrase isoenzyme 9 (CA9) gene, nucleic acids, cDNA, mRNA etc. as indicated by the context.
The MN protein has also been identified with the G250 antigen. Uemura et al., “Expression of Tumor-Associated Antigen MN/G250 in Urologic Carcinoma: Potential Therapeutic Target,” J. Urol., 154 (4 Suppl.): 377 (Abstract 1475; 1997) states: “Sequence analysis and database searching revealed that G250 antigen is identical to MN, a human tumor-associated antigen identified in cervical carcinoma (Pastorek et al., 1994).”
CA IX is a cancer-related carbonic anhydrase identified by Zavada, Pastorekova, Pastorek (U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,676) using the M75 monoclonal antibody first described by Pastorekova et al. [Virology 187: 620-626 (1992)]. That antibody was employed in cloning of cDNA encoding CA IX [Pastorek et al., Oncogene, 9: 2788-2888 (1994)], in assessment of CA IX expression in tumors and normal tissues [Zavada et al., Int J Cancer, 54: 268-274, (1993) and many other references], in study of CA IX regulation by cell density [Lieskovska et al., Neoplasma, 46: 17-24, (1999), Kaluz et al., Cancer Research, 62: 4469-4477, (2002)] as well in demonstration of CA IX induction by hypoxia [Wykoff et al., Cancer Research, 60: 7075-7083 (2000), and many other references]. All these studies supported the assumption made in the original U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,676 that CA IX can be used diagnostically and/or prognostically as a preneoplastic/neoplastic tumor marker and therapeutically as a target, and showed that the M75 monoclonal antibody is a valuable CA IX-specific reagent useful for different immunodetection methods and immunotargeting approaches.
Zavada et al., International Publication Number WO 93/18152 (published 16 Sep. 1993) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,676 (issued Feb. 7, 1995), describe the discovery and biological and molecular nature of the MN gene and protein. The MN gene was found to be present in the chromosomal DNA of all vertebrates tested, and its expression to be strongly correlated with tumorigenicity.
The MN protein was first identified in HeLa cells, derived from a human carcinoma of cervix uteri. It is found in many types of human carcinomas (notably uterine cervical, ovarian, endometrial, renal, bladder, breast, colorectal, lung, esophageal, and prostate, among others). Very few normal tissues have been found to express MN protein to any significant degree. Those MN-expressing normal tissues include the human gastric mucosa and gallbladder epithelium, and some other normal tissues of the alimentary tract. Paradoxically, MN gene expression has been found to be lost or reduced in carcinomas and other preneoplastic/neoplastic diseases in some tissues that normally express MN, e.g., gastric mucosa.
In general, oncogenesis may be signified by the abnormal expression of MN protein. For example, oncogenesis may be signified: (1) when MN protein is present in a tissue which normally does not express MN protein to any significant degree; (2) when MN protein is absent from a tissue that normally expresses it; (3) when MN gene expression is at a significantly increased level, or at a significantly reduced level from that normally expressed in a tissue; or (4) when MN protein is expressed in an abnormal location within a cell.
Zavada et al., WO 93/18152 and Zavada et al., WO 95/34650 (published 21 Dec. 1995) disclose how the discovery of the MN gene and protein and the strong association of MN gene expression and tumorigenicity led to the creation of methods that are both diagnostic/prognostic and therapeutic for cancer and precancerous conditions. Methods and compositions were provided therein for identifying the onset and presence of neoplastic disease by detecting or detecting and quantitating abnormal MN gene expression in vertebrates. Abnormal MN gene expression can be detected or detected and quantitated by a variety of conventional assays in vertebrate samples, for example, by immunoassays using MN-specific antibodies to detect or detect and quantitate MN antigen, by hybridization assays or by PCR assays, such as RT-PCR, using MN nucleic acids, such as, MN cDNA, to detect or detect and quantitate MN nucleic acids, such as, MN mRNA.
MN/CA IX was first identified in HeLa cells, derived from human carcinoma of cervix uteri, as both a plasma membrane and nuclear protein with an apparent molecular weight of 58 and 54 kilodaltons (kDa) as estimated by Western blotting. It is N-glycosylated with a single 3 kDa carbohydrate chain and under non-reducing conditions forms S—S-linked oligomers [Pastorekova et al., Virology, 187: 620-626 (1992); Pastorek et al., Oncoqene, 9: 2788-2888 (1994)]. MN/CA IX is a transmembrane protein located at the cell surface, although in some cases it has been detected in the nucleus [Zavada et al., Int. J. Cancer, 54: 268-274 (1993); Pastorekova et al., supra].
MN is manifested in HeLa cells by a twin protein, p54/58N. Immunoblots using a monoclonal antibody reactive with p54/58N (MAb M75) revealed two bands at 54 kd and 58 kd. Those two bands may correspond to one type of protein that most probably differs by post-translational processing.
Zavada et al., WO 93/18152 and/or WO 95/34650 disclose the MN cDNA sequence (SEQ ID NO: 1) shown herein in FIGS. 1A-1C, the MN amino acid sequence (SEQ ID NO: 2) also shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, and the MN genomic sequence (SEQ ID NO: 3) shown herein in FIGS. 2A-2F. The MN gene is organized into 11 exons and 10 introns. The human MN cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1 contains 1522 base pairs (bp). The MN cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO: 70 contains 1552 by [EMBL Acc. No. X66839; Pastorek et al. (1994)].
The first thirty seven amino acids of the MN protein shown in FIGS. 1A-1C (SEQ ID NO: 2) is the putative MN signal peptide [SEQ ID NO: 4]. The MN protein has an extracellular (EC) domain [amino acids (aa) 38-414 of FIGS. 1A-1C (SEQ ID NO: 5)], a transmembrane (TM) domain [aa 415-434 (SEQ ID NO: 6)] and an intracellular (IC) domain [aa 435-459 (SEQ ID NO: 7)]. The extracellular domain contains the proteoglycan-like (PG) domain at about amino acids (aa) 53-111 (SEQ ID NO. 8) or preferably at about aa 52-125 (SEQ ID NO: 98), and the carbonic anhydrase (CA) domain at about aa 135-391 (SEQ ID NO: 9) or preferably, at about aa 121-397 (SEQ ID NO: 101).
Zavada et al, WO 93/18152 and WO 95/34650 describe the production of MN-specific antibodies. A representative and preferred MN-specific antibody, the monoclonal antibody M75 (Mab M75), was deposited at the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) in Manassus, Va. (USA) under ATCC Number HB 11128. The M75 antibody was used to discover and identify the MN protein and can be used to identify readily MN antigen in Western blots, in radioimmunoassays and immunohistochemically, for example, in tissue samples that are fresh, frozen, or formalin-, alcohol-, acetone- or otherwise fixed and/or paraffin-embedded and deparaffinized. Another representative and preferred MN-specific antibody, Mab MN12, is secreted by the hybridoma MN 12.2.2, which was deposited at the ATCC under the designation HB 11647. Example 1 of Zavada et al., WO 95/34650 provides representative results from immunohistochemical staining of tissues using MAb M75, which results support the designation of the MN gene as an oncogene.
Immunodominant epitopes are considered to be essentially those that are within the PG domain of MN/CA IX, including the repetitive epitopes for the M75 mab, particularly the amino acid sequence PGEEDLP (SEQ ID NO: 11), which is 4× identically repeated in the N-terminal PG region (Zavada et al. 2000). The epitope for the MN12 mab is also immunodominant.
The M75 mab was first reported in Pastorekova et al., Virology, 187: 620-626 (1992) and is claimed specifically, as well as generically with all MN/CA IX-specific antibodies, polyclonal and monoclonal as well as fragments thereof, in a number of U.S. and foreign patents, including, for example, Zavada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,711 and EP 0 637 336 B1. [See also, Zavada et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,676; 5,955,075; 5,972,353; 5,989,838; 6,004,535; 6,051,226; 6,069,242; 6,093,548; 6,204,370; 6,204,887; 6,297,041; and 6,297,051; and Zavada et al., AU 669694; CA 2,131,826; DE 69325577.3; and KR 282284.] Those Zavada et al. U.S. and foreign patents are herein incorporated by reference.
CA IX is a highly active member of a carbonic anhydrase family of zinc metalloenzymes that catalyze the reversible conversion between carbon dioxide and bicarbonate [Pastorek et al. (1994); Opaysky et al. (1996); Chegwidden et al. (2000); Wingo et al, (2001)]. It is one of 14 isoforms that exist in mammals and occupy different subcellular positions, including cytoplasm (CA I, II, III, VII), mitochondrion (CA VA, VB), secretory vesicles (CA VI) and plasma membrane (CA IV, IX, XII, XIV). Some of the isozymes are distributed over broad range of tissues (CA I, II, CA IV), others are more restricted to particular organs (CA VI in salivary glands) and two isoforms have been linked to cancer tissues (CA IX, XII) [reviewed in Chegwidden (2000), Pastorek and Pastorekova (2003)]. Enzyme activity and kinetic properties, as well as sensitivity to sulfonamide inhibitors vary from high (CA II, CA IX, CA XII, CA IV) to low (CA III) [Supuran and Scozzafava (2000)]. Several isoforms designated as CA-related proteins (CA-RP VIII, X, XI) are acatalytic due to incompletely conserved active site. This extraordinary variability among the genetically related members of the same family of proteins creates a basis for their employment in diverse physiological and pathological processes. The catalytic activity is of fundamental relevance for the maintenance of acid-base balance and exchange of ions and water in metabolically active tissues. Via this activity, CAs substantially contribute to respiration, production of body fluids (vitreous humor, gastric juice, cerebrospinal fluid), bone resorption, renal acidification etc. (Chegwidden 2000).
CA IX isozyme integrates several properties that make it an important subject of basic as well as clinical research. First of all, expression of CA IX is very tightly associated with a broad variety of human tumors, while it is generally absent from the corresponding normal tissues [Zavada et al. (1993); Liao et al. (1994); Turner et al., 1997; Liao et al., 1997; Saarnio et al., 1998; Vermylen et al., 1999; Ivanov et al. (2001); Bartosova et al. (2002)]. This is principally related to tumor hypoxia that strongly activates transcription of CA9 gene via a hypoxia-inducible transcription factor binding to a hypoxia-response element localized just upstream of transcription initiation site in CA9 promoter [Wykoff et al. (2000)]. Since tumor hypoxia is an important phenomenon with dramatic implications for cancer development and therapy [Hockel and Vaupel (2001)], CA IX bears a significant potential as an intrinsic hypoxic marker with a prognostic/predictive value and as a promising therapeutic target [Wykoff et al. (2000); Wykoff et al. (2001); Beasley et al. (2001); Giatromanolaki et al. (2001); Koukourakis et al. (2001)]. In favor of the proposed clinical applications, CA IX is an integral plasma membrane protein with a large extracellular part exposed at the surface of cancer cells and is thus accessible by the targeting tools, including the specific monoclonal antibodies. Furthermore, CA IX differs from the other CA isozymes by the presence of a unique proteoglycan-related region (PG) that forms an N-terminal extension of the extracellular CA domain and allows for elimination of cross-recognition with other isozymes [Opaysky et al. (1996)]. Moreover, CA IX has been functionally implicated in cell adhesion and due to high catalytic activity it has been proposed to contribute to acidification of extracellular microenvironment [Zavada et al. (2000); Ivanov et al., (1998)]. Therefore, targeting the CA IX protein for abrogation of its function is expected to have therapeutic effects. In addition to potential clinical exploitation of CA IX, there is an increasing interest to resolve many basic molecular and functional aspects of CA IX, because the knowledge on its precise role in cancer cells, on the contribution of different domains/sequence motifs, and concerning its regulation is still fragmentary.
So far, most of the basic CA IX-related studies were performed using a single mouse monoclonal antibody M75 that recognizes the N-terminal PG region of CA IX [Pastorekova (1992), Zavada (2000)]. This antibody proved to be highly specific and perfectly suitable for certain purposes including immunohistochemical analyzes of cancer tissue sections [Liao et al. (1994); Ivanov et al. (2001) and references therein], targeting hypoxic tumor cells in animal models [Chrastina et al. (2003)], CA IX immunodetection in vitro, and molecular characterization [Pastorek et al. (1994); Lieskovska et al. (1999); Kaluz et al. (1999); Kaluz et al. (2002), Olive et al. (2001)]. On the other hand, CA IX-specific monoclonal antibodies with epitope specificity different from that of M75 have not heretofore been available for approaches that are based on capture-detection principle or for study of mutated variants of CA IX. There had been many significant obstacles to producing such antibodies previously. The instant invention solves the problems involved in producing antibodies to the non-immunodominant epitopes of CA IX and discloses a variety of clinical and experimental uses for such antibodies.